Someone New to Love
by Azrael0707
Summary: Trevor Mitchell's cousin just came into town and Suprise! She's actually pretty cool but what happends when she meets Vampire Badboy Jagger? Takes place after the seventh book. JaggerXO.C. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Someone New to Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Ellen Schreiber's characters and am in no way affiliated with the Vampire Kisses Novels. I do however own Katsumi Morgan, a kickass chic who's only downfall is being Trevor's cousin.**

**This will be the only chapter in Raven's POV. It takes place after the 7****th**** book because I like to start with a clean slate. The rest of the chapters will be in Katsumi's POV.**

Raven's POV:

I stared unbelievably at Luna's neck and the blood trickling down her flawless neck. It happened so fast, one minute me having fun with my boyfriend and his best friend, the next wondering how to fix this. I could feel myself going numb about to pass out for the second time tonight. Just then the back door opening caught my attention.

"Mr. Mitchell I believe this young lady is asking for you." Jameson said as a very petite girl came down the back steps.

I took a second out of my chaos to take a closer look. It looked like everyone else was too. It seemed she had the attention of the whole party. The girl couldn't have stood much more than 5 foot. Her dark blond hair was curly in the way most girls curled their hair for special occasions. She had a very pale complexion. She had light eyes I couldn't quite make out the exact color from where I was standing but I could see she had done a nice smoky eye with her eye shadow. She had big pouty lips that were painted a crimson red. Her shirt was black lace with rose patterns on it and her red tank under barely covered her well endowed chest. She had a short dark denim skirt on that was torn at the bottom like it had been cut off with thigh high black combat boots. She looked awesome and I had no idea who she was.

"Kat, Is that you?" Trevor asked walking towards the girl at a fast pace then picked her up like a ragdoll to give her a hug. By the way he hugged her I could definitely tell she was not one of his dirty little secrets.

"No, didn't you know she had an evil twin…well evil-er…twin." She said in a very sarcastic tone once he had put her down.

"Ahhh Tak I had not planned on you too. I'll have to call Mom and tell her we are expecting another guest." Trevor said jokingly pulling out his phone and smiling from ear to ear. "How did you get here anyway I thought I was supposed to pick you up from the airport tomorrow? And more importantly how did you find me here at Sterling's place?"

"Well seeing as it is so important to answer your second question first…I have psychic powers." She answered keeping her sarcastic tone. She stared at him for a minute then with a little more serious tone. "I couldn't leave my car at home, so I decided to drive it here, then I got lost in town and I just happened to recognize your Camaro as I drove by…"

Trevor snickered "Yep that sounds more like it Kitty Kat." Then he bent down to whisper something into her ear that no one seemed to hear.

I took this moment to look back over at Sebastian and Luna. They were being led around the side of the house by Alexander and it seemed everyone's attention was still on Trevor and Kat. I looked around to find Jagger still next to me staring intensely at the newcomer. Scarlet was also staring at her in a not so friendly manner.

"Oh hey Matt, I didn't see you over there." Kat said looking around Trevor with a friendly smile. "How have you been?"

Matt smiled back, walked towards her and gave her a half hug that friends usually give each other. "I've been good. Hey I want you to meet my girlfriend." He looked around for Becky who started walking towards him. "This is my girlfriend Becky Miller, Becky this is Katsumi Morgan, Trevor's cousin. What are you doing in town?"

Her smile slowly vanished "Well I'm moving here, I'll be staying with Trevor and his family till I graduate."

Trevor put a comforting hand on her shoulder. It took me second to realize he really cared about her. "Yea, well we should be going. You can follow me home Kat." Trevor turned around and started going around the opposite side of the house that Alexander went around.

"Ok. Bye Matt it was nice seeing you again and it was nice to meet you Becky." She gave them both a small smile and briskly followed Trevor around front.

Just then it seemed like everyone was leaving. Scarlet and Onyx came up and gave me a hug. Onyx whispered in my ear "Awesome party! We have to get back though; don't want to be caught by the sun. Call us again soon." Then they followed the party crashers around the house. I heard murmurs of "Goodbyes" and "Great Party" as they moved around front.

Becky walked towards me and gave me huge hug. "This was awesome. Hey where did Luna and Sebastian go? And I can't believe that was Trevor's cousin, they are like polar opposites. What do you think?"

"Uh…" I didn't know what to say it was a miracle that Kat came in when she did. Alexander wouldn't have been able to sneak our little V's to the front if she hadn't come out the back door when she did. "Well I think Luna and Sebastian went to go get some privacy. As for Trevor's cousin I can't believe it, she actually looked cool."

"Yea, Matt says she's really nice too. She usually spends a week or two here in the summer so Trevor and she can hang out. They are actually pretty close. That really surprises me, but I guess since he's not trying to get into her pants he treats her differently." Becky added. "Matt seems thinks that something happened to her grandparents, they had custody over her. So do you need help cleaning up back here?"

I looked around at the pop cans and paper napkins. "No, you go on with Matt. I'm sure Jameson and I can handle it."

Becky nodded and gave me one last hug before following her boyfriend. I loved my best friend but I just wanted everyone gone so I could find my boyfriend and cool down from tonight.

Jameson came out the back door looking very relieved as he watched everyone go around the corner. He had a huge black trash bag in his hand and started picking up the left over cans and napkins and few bags of chips here and there. He smiled at me as I walked over to help him.

"Alexander is in the house with Luna and Sebastian. He'll be out in just a moment." Jameson stated just as I bent to pick up the trash closest to me.

"I don't think anyone thought much of the…kiss. Especially after Trevor's cousin got here." I said tossing a few cans into the bag.

Jameson gave a sigh of relief. "Yes, she was very pleasant."

I was just about to ask him what she was like when some ones arms snaked their way around my midsection. I turned to find my hottie boyfriend smiling down at me. He gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"I know tonight didn't go as we expected but I suppose it could have turned out a lot worse." He squeezed my midsection and gave me another kiss on the lips, this one more lingering. He reluctantly let me go and started putting more trash into the bag.

We finished in silence. When we were done we walked up the stairs to the back door. Jameson opened the back door. We strolled through the house to the front room where I saw Sebastian carrying some stuff out the front door. I gazed up at Alexander to find a sad expression on his face. He grabbed my hand and held it tight. We watched quietly together as his best friend finished putting the last of his belongings into the trunk of his vintage mustang.

He walked back into the house and stood awkwardly with his hands in his pockets waiting to say his goodbye. "I know I messed up bad, but I really do love her. I don't think I was cut out for small town life anyway. I hope you can both forgive me."

I was the first to let go and walk up to give him a hug. He took his hands out of his pockets to give me a bigger hug back. When I stepped back I could see surprise written all over his face. "No harm done. I think we got out lucky on this one. Where are you going anyway?"

"I think I'll move to The Coffin Club with Luna and Jagger for now. That way I won't have to worry about giving vampires away to the town."

I didn't know what to say. He was right on one hand he wasn't cut out for Dullsville. On the other hand I didn't want him living with Luna or Jagger and I knew that Alexander really wanted him to stay. I guess you can say I had some mixed feeling about this, but there wasn't any way to fix it right now. I gave him one last hug goodbye and took a step back so Alexander could say a proper goodbye to his best friend.

Alexander just stood there. I could see the mixed emotions in his eyes. He finally moved in for a man hug. I could tell he was going to miss his friend, but he like me couldn't think of one thing to stop it.

Sebastian smiled at his friend in a way to say that he would be just find and walked out the front door. When the door opened a bit wider I could clearly see Luna and Jagger standing next to the car. Luna gave me an evil grin while Jagger's mind seemed to be in some far away land. Luna opened the door to get in and Jagger snapped out of it.

He looked at me and smiled "Be seeing you…" Then he also got into the car. The black mustang took off down the drive and through the gate.

I glanced back up at my perfect boyfriend. "It's really late I should take you home." He said walking out the front door. I silently followed him out to the car.

The entire way home I couldn't think of one way to fix this. It was breaking my heart to see Alexander so sad. He stopped in front of my house and pulled me closer to him and gave me a kiss that made my hairs stand up on end. "I'll be just fine Raven. I still have you remember." He smiled warmly at me.

"You'll always have me." I said and gave him another passionate kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Someone New to Love

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Ellen Schreiber's characters and am in no way affiliated with the Vampire Kisses novels.

Katsumi's POV:

My name is Katsumi Morgan. I am not Japanese like my first name suggest though. My mother loved Japanese culture and decided to name me Katsumi because it means Victorious Beauty. At least that's what the baby book that she had said. Any way I am crazy short, standing at 5 foot 2 inches without my heels and even with them not much taller. I have dark blonde curly hair. My eyes are light gray with a dark blue circle around the outside of the gray. A lot of people have trouble looking me in the eyes because of the unusual color. My lips are big and I usually have red lipstick on them or a shade of it. I have a very large chest and yes they are real. I refuse to get a reduction because I don't think a person should permanently alter their appearance in anyway. I am slim but muscular. I guess I'm not ugly but I would never say I am gorgeous. I am in no way vain.

Exactly one week ago I was sitting in my room with my private tutor, Damian. The crazy thing about Damian is that he is a Vampire. I've known since I was seven. Anyway that's another story that I'll get to later. Like I was saying one week ago I was with Damian learning calculus and we saw flashing lights outside so we went down. My Great Grandparents who had custody of me had died in a car crash on their way to an opera. I remember it like a dream, like I wasn't really there. That didn't make it any less real. My grandparents had died before I was born. My mother had died when I was four of cancer and my father followed her to the grave less than a week later by committing suicide. Everyone I love died, so why was I surprised that they had died too?

So this week I am in my black Toyota RAV4 Limited headed to my cousin, Trevor Mitchell's house. His family now has custody over me till I'm 18 which just happen to be almost two years from now. My cousin and I have always gotten along really well even though we were very different. Every summer since I was four I have spent at least one week in the summer with him. He was great but his mom got on my nerves. She didn't approve on my dark clothes or make-up an always went shopping for me and tried to get me to wear the clothes she bought. I usually just stayed at the house because of it.

"Route Recalculating." my GBS said in an annoying girl's voice as missed another left turn. To be honest I wanted to throw the stupid GPS out the window. Getting this thing was the worst financial decision of my life. It knows big cities but what good was this thing in a small town like this? My frustration was certainly getting the best of me. I grabbed it and turned it off then threw it in the back seat.

So now I am lost in the small town that my cousin called home. Just then I saw a Camaro that looked a lot like the one my cousin sent me a picture of when he got it. It was parked outside the huge mansion that I saw every time I came to visit. Only this past summer did I realize someone was living there. Not that it changed it much just that there were lights on and car outside. I parked my car next the sidewalk which seemed like a mile away from the house because of all the cars in the way.

I made my way through the cars and up the stairs to the huge double doors. I knocked on the door and after a few minutes of waiting the door slowly creaked open. The man who had opened the door was older but not ancient and kind of creepy looking. "The party is around back." He stated and started closing the door.

"Oh…well I wasn't invited and I'm not a party crasher. I was just wondering if a Trevor Mitchell is here. He's my cousin and I sort of got lost on the way to his house." I said as I tried to give the man the friendliest smile I could muster.

"I'm sorry I just assumed you were one of the party crashers. I believe your cousin was one of them. You may follow me to the back door if you would like." He said as he opened the door wider so I could come through.

"He crashed your party? Wow, I'm sorry about that. I guess my cousin doesn't think it's a party unless he's there."I told him apologetically.

"It is not my party and it seems like everyone is having a lot of fun out there. So there is no need to apologize." He said as he led me to the back door.

He opened the back door and said "Mr. Mitchell I believe this young lady is asking for you."

"Kat, is that you?" He said as he sauntered towards me. He then picked me up and gave me a huge bear hug. I was used to these hugs from him but he usually didn't give me one in front of a whole bunch of people.

"No, didn't you know she had an evil twin." Seriously it's not like he didn't recognize me he just saw me in July. Oh wait I am the evil twin. "Well, Evil-er…twin."

Without missing a beat Trevor smiled and said "Ahhh Tak I had not planned on you too. I'll have to call Mom and tell her we are expecting another guest." He pulled out his fancy phone acting like he was going to actually call his repulsive mother. "How did you get here anyway I thought I was supposed to pick you up from the airport tomorrow? And more importantly how did you find me at Sterling's place?"

"Well seeing as it is so important to answer your second question first…I have psychic powers." I answered him then stared at him to see it he bought it, he didn't. It's not like I expected him to but I really didn't want to tell him the truth. Then again why lie? It's not like he doesn't know I'm directionally challenged. "I couldn't leave my car at home, so I decided to drive it here, then I got lost in town and I just happened to recognize your Camaro as I drove by…"

He actually laughed at me "Yep that sounds more like it Kitty Kat." Oh God, I hated that nickname. Good thing it never caught on at home. He bent down and whispered "I'm sorry about Gran and Gramps. It really sucks, but I'm glad you're here now. You know you've always been my best friend."

I wanted that to end. I didn't want to talk about it in front of everyone. I would start crying if we did. I had to search for an exit. MATT! Trevor's friend from school was standing in a group of boys I thought sure was the soccer team. He was the only friend of Trevor's who I had ever met. I put the nicest smile on my face that I could. "Oh hey Matt, I didn't see you over there. How have you been?"

Matt had his everyday nice smile on as he walked towards me. Then he did something that surprised me he hugged me. Not that I wouldn't expect it from him. He is just a nice guy who has been pulled along by my cousin a little too long. I never thought he'd have the guts to hug me in front of Trevor. "I've been good. Hey I want you to meet my girlfriend." He glanced around and I noticed a girl walking towards us. She was really pretty in a girl next door kind of way. I could tell she was shy by the way she stood next to Matt. "This is my girlfriend Becky Miller, Becky this is Katsumi Morgan, Trevor's cousin." Before I could tell you it was nice to meet her he added "What are you doing in town?"

It figures he would ask me that. I really didn't want to explain everything. "Well I'm moving here, I'll be staying with Trevor and his family till I graduate." That's the vaguest answer I could think of. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I was sure it was Trevor's. It was then I realized that everyone was staring at me.

"Yea, well we should be going." Trevor told his friend. "You can follow me home Kat." He added. I turned to see him going around the house.

Well obviously I had to follow him. "Ok. Bye Matt it was nice seeing you again" I then turned to Becky "and it was nice to meet you Becky." Before she could answer I followed Trevor to his Camaro. He was grinning from ear to ear when we got there.

"You wanna leave your car here and get it in the morning?" He asked. I know he was trying to be nice but there was no way I was leaving my car parked next to a sidewalk all night.

"No…I parked over there." I said pointing down the street a ways. "Just drive by me and I'll follow you home."

Before I had taken one step from him he grabbed my arm. "I really am sorry. I mean for not making to the funeral and leaving you there by yourself to deal with it and all the arrangements."

"Careful Trev if someone hears you they might think your human." I said with a smirk. "Besides I'm a big girl, I can handle whatever anyone wants to throw at me. Hey if it makes you feel really bad you can always blame it on the distance. Everyone else did."I added looking down at the ground and making circles in the dirt with my boot.

Trevor lifted my chin. "You should know more than anyone that I'm human. If I would have known sooner I would have insisted on being there." He pulled me in for a softer gentler hug than earlier. "You want me to walk you to your car?"

"Why? Is the Boogey Man going to jump out of the bushes?" I said raising my eyebrow at him "Start your fancy sports car. I'm ready to go see what kind of work has to be done to the room your Mommy has given me to make it livable."

Trevor laughed and got into his car while I walked down the street to mine. As I passed the end of the gate a boy popped over it. He stood in front of me for a moment. It was really dark over here but I could clearly make out his almost white hair with blood red ends. The light from the cars that were now passing by lit him up for a moment so I could see his eyes. They were very interesting, one was icy blue the other an almost emerald green. It didn't look like he was moving anytime soon.

I decided I'd say hi but after I said it he just stood there and stared. "Well if you're not going to talk, please move. I need to get to my car." I said in a tone a little too harsh for what he deserved, but hey I was in a hurry. I stared as he jumped back over the fence.

I got to my car and waited for Trevor to drive by so I could follow him. As he passed I pulled out behind him to follow him home. I guess you could say my new life starts now.


	3. Chapter 3

Someone New to Love

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ellen Schreiber's characters and am in no way affiliated with her books.**

"How does this look?" I asked Trevor who was sitting on the bed reading some sports magazine. I had on a black vest, a gray long t-shirt, black leggings and black leather studded ankle boots. I spun around once in front of the mirror then turned around so he could see.

"It looks fine just like all the other clothes you had on. I really don't see why your obsessing over your outfit for tomorrow, it's just school." He said while rolling his eyes at me. "Besides I'm not sure I feel comfortable you trying on a bunch of clothes in front of me. I am not a girl you know."

He made a good point there, he definitely wasn't a girl and it wasn't like he dressed anything like me. So why was I asking my overly masculine cousin about my outfit? "Well I've never been to school before, I've always had a private tutor, and I have no idea what to wear to it. I also never had a friend who was a girl either. All my friends have been guys and they never complained like a baby over helping find an outfit. Hasn't your girlfriend ever done this to you?"

He looked at me with his eyebrow raised "Alright first it doesn't matter what you wear to school cause the only person you'll be fitting in with is Raven Madison. Secondly either your guy friends are gay or they have a crush you and lastly I don't keep a girlfriend long enough for her to torture me."

I know Raven Madison was one of the Goths at the party but Trevor never specified which and to be honest Trevor had avoided talking about her since I got here. I knew immediately that Trevor had a crush on her, so I decided I'd let that slide. As for my friends it was totally impossible for them to have a crush on me but it was the last comment that got me. "You, Trevor Mitchell are a Pig." I said out loud.

He chuckled, "You just figuring this out Kat?" He rolled off my bed, landed on the floor very gracefully and headed for the door. "I'm going to go hit the sack. Try not to be so loud tonight, alright? I barely got any sleep for the last few nights." He said while shutting my door.

I had Insomnia to the extreme; I got an average of two hours of sleep a night. When I was little my great grandparents took me to the doctor because I kept telling them I wasn't tired. My doctor asked a lot of questions and finally decided that it was normal for my body, so this is how I ended up getting my vampire tutor, Damian. Gramps decided that if I did my schooling at night that he and Grams could get some sleep while I learn.

I pulled out my sketch pad and started to draw jewelry designs. It's what my family used to do. We designed, made and sold jewelry. I have been hoping to get a shop here in town although I'm not sure I can convince my Aunt and Uncle to let me rent a space for it.

After putting the finishing touches on a ruby and silver necklace I yawned. Glancing back at my clock I saw that it was 3:30a.m. I groaned and put down the pad on the desk, turned out the light and jumped on my bed. It felt like forever before my eyes finally closed and I drifted into a light but welcoming slumber.

I woke up about an hour and a half later to a tapping sound at my window. It was still pretty dark outside but I could see the little bit of light the sun gives off just before it spills over the horizon. I cautiously walked towards the window. At the top of the window sill I saw a dark object hitting the window pane. I pressed my hand against the glass and the object suddenly got very still. When I moved my hand I knew exactly what it was…a bat.

I was very quiet as I unlatched the window, careful not to scar the small creature. I slowly opened the window and stuck my hand out to grab the bat. It furiously started to flap its wings again. I could see that it was hung on top of the window. I wrapped my hand around it and with my index finger and thumb reached up to gently remove its nail out of the crack it was in and pulled it inside.

I turned on my dim desk lamp to see if the bat was injured, that's when I noticed his eyes. One eye was a bright green the other an icy blue, just like the kid at the party. He must have been a vampire. I felt a glimmer of hope stir in my chest, maybe this town wouldn't be such a drag after all.

"Well it looks like your foot will be just fine." I said out loud at I walked towards the window to let him go. "But next time could you knock on the door instead of my window, Dracula?" I added as I carefully tossed him out the second floor window hoping that he wouldn't be so stunned that he couldn't fly. After watching him take flight I shut the window and turned to start getting ready for my first day of school.


	4. Chapter 4

Someone New to Love

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Ellen Schreiber's characters and am not affiliated with her books.**

Everyone always told me high school sucked, but I never believed them till now. Iwas fluent in all the foreign language classes they had at the school. I was way ahead in math even though it was the advanced class. In English they assigned "The Great Gatsby", I read that book when I was ten. So now I was considered the nerd. I think Damian did too well of a job teaching me and the one thing he never taught me, how to talk to girls my age, was something that I really needed to know.

Caitlyn was putting her eyeliner on in front of her locker while she was replaying her date with my cousin to me. I can't say I was enjoying the conversation much. First I didn't even like the girl and second she said "like" almost every other word. "And when we like kissed it was like magic, like really. I think I'm like in love with him." I had to suppress a gag after that last statement. I couldn't help thinking how stupid girls were today. "So what did Trevor think about our date?" she asked as she put her finishing touches on her eyes.

I wanted to tell her what he really had said. His exact words were "Beyond lame and she kisses like a dead fish." But I didn't think she would react well to that "uh…he doesn't talk to me about his dates," I lied.

I only had one class left of the day, gym, which was by far my favorite class. The only reason I like this class so well was because it was the only class I seemed normal in. I wasn't great at anything but I didn't totally suck. I was just normal and that was all I wanted to be. It was also the only class I had with Raven Madison. She made me feel like I belonged like no one else had. Trevor tried to get me to hang out with his love interests but the friendship instantly ended as soon as he'd break their heart. I did not have to worry about that with Raven because as far as I could tell they had a complicated love/hate relationship. Yea…they loved to hate each other.

Mr. Harris was teaching us archery today, one of the least sweaty sports I could think of. Since we stood around mostly it gave me time to ask Raven a question I'd been dying to ask her all week. "So…It was your boyfriends' party that Trevor crashed a couple weeks ago, right?" She nodded as she pulled back the bow. "Did you know everyone there?"

She hit the target close to the bottom. "Not really, it was only supposed to be five of us but then the crashers came." She said reaching for another arrow. "Why was there someone that you had your eye on?"

More like he had his eye on me I thought "Well I was just trying to find out his name. I haven't seen him around school." I knew he wouldn't be, because he is sort of a vampire, but there was no way I was saying that out loud.

"Oh? Well, describe him to me." She gave the bow to Becky and looked at me. "If you have been thinking about him for two weeks, which means he must of left an impression."

I thought about it for a moment all I could remember was him eye color, hair color, and that he was taller than me but who wasn't. "I guess I only remember a little bit about him. His hair was really light except for the ends that were red. One of his eyes was blue while the other was green but that's all I could really make out. It was kinda dark when I saw him." I told her trying to not seem too interested.

I instantly noticed a panicked look in Raven's eyes. "Has he talked to you at all?"

"No… He hasn't said anything to me. I just noticed him at the party and thought he was kind of cute." The last part was obviously a lie, but I could clearly see Raven was uncomfortable with the idea of him contacting me.

"His name is Jagger Maxwell; he hung around Trevor for a little bit, I'm surprised you didn't ask him about Jagger first." Becky said very quietly. "Alexander knew him from Romania…" She was about to go on but Raven gave her a look and she quieted.

There was an awkward silence for the rest of the class. It gave me time to think about the connection between Jagger and Trevor. Why had he never told me about him? It was weird how many secrets Trevor was keeping from me lately. He never told me that he and Matt had a falling out or that within the past year he had hung out with a gothic vampire named Jagger. It made me wonder should I confront him about everything. We had always told each other about what was happening in our lives but does that mean that he needed to tell me every detail?

I didn't feel like going home right after school so I decided to visit the graveyard. I didn't have a relative there but graveyards always had a calm about them that I liked. The sun was still in the sky lighting the entire area and giving it an almost heavenly feel. I walked through the rows of headstones towards a mausoleum. The huge house-like structure loomed over the surrounding gravesites. I walked around it to find a small bench on the other side where I sat leaning against the building. I pulled out my sketch pad and started drawing a pendant with large blood red ruby and silver etchings all around it.

Darkness had finally descended on me after my tenth necklace. I walked toward the gate but found it locked. Figures it would be, on the one day I decided to wear a black dress without leggings underneath. Being so short I knew I'd have an issue climbing the fence without the inconvenience of a dress. I followed the fence around to the back where the fence was slightly shorter and decided I scale the fence back there. I was just getting my footing on the fence when I heard a chuckle behind me.

I spun around to find Jagger's Metallic green and Icy blue eyes staring back into mine. His almost shaggy white hair with blood red ends framed his ashen face nearly covering up his 3 eyebrow rings. He had a short-sleeved black Pantera shirt, clearly showing a tattoo that read Possess down his arm. He was very slim but not so slim that he looked weak. There was just something about his presence that almost took my breath away.

Jagger looking at me with an evil smirk plastered on his face. His gaze then moved down to my bare legs. I didn't even see him take a step towards me but that didn't stop him from being almost on top of me. His arms snuck their way around me and pulled me close. "One bite here and I could make you mine forever," he said as his lips made their way down to me neck.

This was too fast. I hadn't even had my first kiss yet and he was going to make me his. "Jagger stop! If you want me you're just going to have to wait for me. I'm not ready yet." My arms tried to push him away with no luck. I could feel his warm breath against my neck. I moved my hand up close to his face and slapped him as hard as I could.

It must have startled him enough to let go because in the next second I was on the ground looking up at a very angry Jagger.

**That's the end of this chapter. I promise it will get a little spicy in the next chapter. **


End file.
